


Manny Being Manny

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-22
Updated: 2005-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kevin Millar tells Manny Ramirez a bedtime story.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manny Being Manny

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

“Manny Ramirez is in the middle of a game but still finds time to step inside the Green Monster to chat with the underlings, Manny Ramirez makes twenty million dollars a season, but dresses like he stole his clothes off a dead hobo, Manny Ramirez is married to the most drop dead gorgeous woman ever, but still finds time to sleep with Kevi - ” 

“Shut up, Kevin.”

“If they made a movie of your life they’d call it _Being Manny Ramirez_ and it would be one fucked up movie.”

“Shut _up_.”

“Manny Ramirez is naked and in bed with Kevin Millar, but that’s just Manny being Manny.”

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
